utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kafu
Supplemental Information *'Hair Color:' Sky Blue *'Headgear: '''none *'Eye Color:' Yellow *'Headphones:' Silver/blue headphones *'Clothing:' A silver, belted, tube dress with bishop sleeves. She is also wearing yellow knee-high socks and silver low-cut boots. *'Nationality/Race: Japanese *'''Other: She has an ahoge (literally "stupid hair" or "foolish hair" in Japanese) that is sticking out from the right side of her head, which extends just below her chin. Former appearance KV01.1, in the closed beta version version, KV01.1, the color mainly used is yellow, though in KV01.2, it varies from blue to yellow. The hairstyle was maintained, though an ahoge was added in the next version. KV01.1's outfit consists of a lacey, star-belted dress with an opening at the middle part of the bottom, and under it is a short, pencil-cut skirt. She wears black long gloves with equalizer designs at the inner part of the arm. She also wears thigh length socks and low-cut boots, which has a star at the front. The absence of ahoge can also be noticed. Trivia *Her idea of a fairytale is entirely different from the original. She thinks of gallant princes working for her like butlers or slaves then the princesses rules them all. *She has a complex about her flat chest, which her male counterpart, Fukao, always points out. *She is not exactly a himedere, nor a yandere. She is somewhere in between. *Kafu hates Fukao's pervertedness and always say, "I wish Fukao would act more like a prince!" She has the habit of pulling Fukao's pigtails whenever she gets mad at him. *At first, she appears as a sweet, hopeless romantic girl but as people get to know her better, her himedere-ness starts to show. She always use the word "please", as a sign of politeness. She would start it with her "Could you please get that for me?" and "Give that to me, please." *Her yandere-ness is not exactly the psychotic type, but she always threaten those who gets involved with the person she likes. Voicebank releases *08/02/13 - Official release date; however, the voicebank was not made available due to absence of oto.ini *08/08/13 - Voicebank download added with tuned oto.ini. Voice range was adjusted from A3~C6 to G3~C6. *11/17/13 - ACT2 released. Voice configuration Kafu has a Japanese CV voicebank encoded in Romaji, with Hiragana aliases. Voicebank downloads ACT1 : Mediafire (28.99 mb) | Click Here (Password: ilovecorn) || 4Shared (29.0 mb) | Click Here ACT2 : 'Mediafire ''(32.06 mb) ''| Click Here (Password: ''fuu-nii) || 4Shared ''(32.83 mb) ''| Click Here ''Please note that ACT2 is a shared voicebank, thus, it needs to be flagged with a '''g-30 to achieve Kafu's voice. Additional info is included once the voice bank is downloaded.'' Notable media Songlist *08/02/2013 - Saihate *08/02/2013 - Cowardly Montblanc *08/03/2013 - Hirari, Hirari *08/16/2013 - Wrinkle *08/18/2013 - Because, Because, Because *09/04/2013 - Hello/How Are You *09/20/2013 - Melancholic *11/06/2013 - Saihate ~Heavenly_Mix~ Collaborative Songs Featuring Fukao *09/18/2013 - Fukkireta (Mischievous Function) *11/17/2013 - Ai Kotoba & Ai Kotoba II -Mix- Featuring Lefiki *10/09/2013 - World's End Dance Hall Usage Clause *Redistribution of voicebank is allowed and strictly for non-commercial use only, however, proper credits are necessary. *Modification of voicebank including pitch manipulation is highly discouraged unless permitt by the creator. *All works involving Kafu are encouraged (though not necessary) to be linked back to yuuyaku19/nihon211 via DeviantArt and/or YouTube. This includes artworks, covers, original compositions and the likes. *Proper credits for any work involving Kafu is required. *Author's permission is required for using Kafu for roleplays. *Altering the design is allowed but claiming it as your own is strictly prohibited by the author. *Do not use this voicebank for works that exhibit blasphemy. Gallery Kafu-Naone.jpg|Kafu and Naone Etsuko|link=http://fav.me/d6gq13q KOSEN-KAFU.jpg|Kafu and Kosentsu Tasogare|link=http://fav.me/d6glnh3 _at__kafu_by_luciouslittlelove-d6gyx7a.png|Kafu by LuciousLittleLove|link=http://fav.me/d6gyx7a Fukao and Kafu.jpg|Fukao and Kafu ACT1 concept art utau_kafu_by_ladyaurorahoshime-d6k64av.jpg|Kafu by LadyAuroraHoshime|link=http://fav.me/d6k64av _art_trade__nihon11_by_floralmudkip-d6mulpa.png|Kafu by FloralMudkip|link=http://fav.me/d6mulpa _utau__fukao_and_kafu_redesign___act2_by_nihon211-d6ub8qc.png|Fukao and Kafu ACT2 Concept Art|link=http://fav.me/d6ub8qc Category:UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Profile pages needing cleanup